


A Love That Can't Be Denied

by GodessOfTheNight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, its too much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodessOfTheNight/pseuds/GodessOfTheNight
Summary: Felix has grown very close to Bridgette over his past years of being Chat Noir.
Relationships: Bridgette/Felix Agreste | Chat Noir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	A Love That Can't Be Denied

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff fic I wrote cause I was bored. Enjoy my rambles.

Felix sat in his room, still wide awake despite it being 1:00 AM. It was Ladybug's patrol that night, but he still wanted to go out into the world. Maybe even stop by _her _house.

After visiting her as Chat Noir for the past year, Bridgette had become one of his best friends, even if it was unbeknownst to her that it was truly him under his mask. He may have even caught feelings for he-

No. There was no way _in heck_ that he had could've caught feelings for her. 

Felix decided to run by her balcony <strike>just to see if these feelings were true</strike> just to talk to her and spend some quality best friend time together.

"Claws Out!" He said. A bright, lime light spiraled around his body, transforming him into his superhero counterpart. 

Felix opened one of the many windows in his room and climbed outside, embracing the cold November air. He pushed himself off of the window sill and leapt off into the night. 

After leaping over the ten buildings he had to take to get to her street, he saw her house. Her balcony light was on, indicating that she was also awake at this hour. 

He landed quietly on the pads of his feet in the shadows. 

Her voice hit his ears, "Chat Noir? Was that you?"

He revealed himself to her, "Yes, princess. Sorry if I startled you."

"No, no, you're fine!" She was sitting in a light turquoise lawn chair with a steaming mug in her hand.

"What are you doing out here? You'll freeze," he said sitting at the end of her chair by her feet. 

"I'm wearing two pairs of leggings, a sweatshirt, and I have this fluffy blanket. I think I'm fine, kitty cat," she giggled with her words.

She continued speaking, but now that he was here with her, Felix began taking in all of Bridgette's features; personality-wise and physically.

She was very bubbly and kind. She could light up a room with just her trademark smile. Speaking of which was beautiful. She could read Felix's emotions just by looking into his eyes. She was very caring and gentle: probably <strike>most definitely</strike> the opposite of Felix. There were so many more things about her on the inside that he just couldn't name them all.

Bridgette was also, now that he was starting to access his feelings for once, very beautiful. Her hair flowed down to her waist when it wasn't up in pigtails. Her aforementioned smile was warm and welcoming. Her eyes sparkled with all the waves of the ocean. 

_He could drown in those eyes._

Felix wanted to reject his feelings and hide them in the deepest part of his heart, but now he didn't think he could anymore. He realized they were too present in his mind to pack away. 

"Chat. Chat Noir. Earth to Chat Noir," Bridgette's melodious voice pushed him back into reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bri. I just...zoned for a second. What were you saying?"

She set down her now empty mug, "I was saying I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm super tired. I also have a test tomo-well, later this morning actually."

"Yeah. I should, uh, probably be going. too. I'll, I'll see you later, Bridgette."

"Good night, Chat Noir." 

"Yeah. Night," Felix turned to leave and was about to jump over the balcony, when he had the strangest urge.

_Kiss her._

He turned back around and walked over to her. 

"Chat? What are you- mphm!"

Felix cut her off, connecting his lips to hers and pulling her into a gentle embrace. 

Bridgette raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to her. 

Neither wanted to pull away. Felix couldn't tell if it had been ten seconds or ten minutes, but he was surely enjoying very part of the kiss. 

They finally parted and gazed into each others eyes. 

He turned to leave again, but Bridgette grabbed his wrist and hugged him tightly. "Could you, by chance, come tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Yes, I can definitely can come tomorrow."

He left, flowing with the cold breeze. He reached home, detransformed, and lay on his bed. 

Plagg came and settled on his shoulder, "What about Ladybug? I thought you loved her."

_Oh, shit, Ladybug._ He had completely forgotten about her.

"You know, Plagg. I think I've had a change of heart."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've had a wonderful day!


End file.
